


Asriel is Away

by lilmaeval



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emily is Away AU, Friskriel, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmaeval/pseuds/lilmaeval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of them promised to be best friends forever.  That wouldn't be too hard in this day and age with instant messaging, right?  How could two people grow apart when they're talking nearly everyday?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asriel is Away

**Author's Note:**

> here take some awful friskriel feels

xxHyperSnootlexx has signed in

 

xxHyperSnootlexx: howdy, frisk!

xxHyperSnootlexx: <3 how are you?

Frisky69: hey, snootle

Frisky69: i'm doing okay, super stressed over finals

xxHyperSnootlexx: that's no good :c

xxHyperSnootlexx: im kinda stressed too, but it happens.

xxHyperSnootlexx: golly, we're almost graduating, though...can you believe it?

Frisky69: no way! this year went by too fast

Frisky69: i'm gonna miss you and everyone so much!!

xxHyperSnootlexx: yeah, me too!

xxHyperSnootlexx: sorry about the late reply, chara's messaging me too >>

Frisky69: chara?

Frisky69: i thought you two weren't on a talking basis anymore

Frisky69: did they apologize--

xxHyperSnootlexx: yeah, everything's going good now ^-^

xxHyperSnootlexx: oh yeah

xxHyperSnootlexx: are you going to undyne's party tonight? :0c

Frisky69: i dunno, are you?

Frisky69: undyne's parties can be pretty intense

Frisky69: i remember last time someone ended up breaking the curio cabinet and all her spears fell out

Frisky69: i'm pretty sure someone will get murdered if something like that happens again

xxHyperSnootlexx: eh, probably

xxHyperSnootlexx: don't you wanna live a little, though?

xxHyperSnootlexx: c'mon, ill protect you!

xxHyperSnootlexx: ...

xxHyperSnootlexx: nothing will go wrong though

xxHyperSnootlexx: i think

Frisky69: i'm sure you'd protect me just fine, snootle 83

Frisky69: if you really want me to go, i will

Frisky69: just don't run off without me, or else no frisky pets!

xxHyperSnootlexx: :0c

xxHyperSnootlexx: of course i wont run off without you <3

xxHyperSnootlexx: ill see you there?

xxHyperSnootlexx: we can spend the entire time together!

Frisky69: okay okay

Frisky69: a deal's a deal

Frisky69: man, i hope we can keep this up in college. you're going pretty far away

xxHyperSnootlexx: yeah...

xxHyperSnootlexx: you're really special to me, so im sure we wont have any problem with that

xxHyperSnootlexx: youre my best frisky friend! <3

Frisky69: you're my bestie too snootle 83

Frisky69: we'll keep in touch no matter what

Frisky69: btw what did you say was gonna be your major again?

xxHyperSnootlexx: decided on something to do with art

xxHyperSnootlexx: not really sure of the majors and stuff, but im sure itll come to me!

xxHyperSnootlexx: how about you, frisk?

Frisky69: i'm going to do dance

Frisky69: i've been taking ballet since i was kid, that's been the only constant in my life

Frisky69: i'm super excited about doing it professionally

xxHyperSnootlexx: im so excited for you!!

xxHyperSnootlexx: we'll always be the best of friends, even if we're going to different colleges.

xxHyperSnootlexx: youll always be my best friend <3

Frisky69: youll be mine too

Frisky69: anyway, i'll head over to ur place and then we can go to the party

Frisky69: i am gettin my frisky on tonight XD

xxHyperSnootlexx: pfft

xxHyperSnootlexx: can't wait

xxHyperSnootlexx: see you then!

 

xxHyperSnootlexx is away.

 

* * *

 

 

Frisky69: hey asriel

xxHyperSnootlexx: oh, hey frisk!

xxHyperSnootlexx: how are you?

Frisky69: i'm doing ok, just finished up a buttload of homework

Frisky69: but now i'm chilling for the night, what about you?

xxHyperSnootlexx: im going to hang out with chara a little later

xxHyperSnootlexx: they're probably just stocking up on chocolate now lol

Frisky69: oh right chara went to same school as you

Frisky69: so you two are still friends?

xxHyperSnootlexx: mhm!

xxHyperSnootlexx: they...kinda spilled their feelings to me, the night of the party. and after talking for a bit after that, we started dating

Frisky69: oh

Frisky69: you've been dating for that long?

Frisky69: have you had any fights?

xxHyperSnootlexx: hm? oh, we have fights sometimes

xxHyperSnootlexx: all couples do, though

xxHyperSnootlexx: it's just a little messy for a while, and then we're back to being good.

Frisky69: messy doesn't sound good

Frisky69: have they hurt you? i mean i know they have before you two got together

xxHyperSnootlexx: no, of course not.

xxHyperSnootlexx: you don't have to worry so much, frisk. they're everything i could ask for in someone.

Frisky69: i see

Frisky69: just so long as you're happy then

Frisky69: i can't believe it's already been so long since high school

Frisky69: or at least it feels that way

xxHyperSnootlexx: yeah...

xxHyperSnootlexx: i really miss you, frisk

xxHyperSnootlexx: golly, it really is weird how long we've been apart for already...

Frisky69: i know what you mean

Frisky69: i'll admit i still expect you to lean on my shoulder at any moment in my classes, even if i know you're not there

Frisky69: you trained me too well DX>

xxHyperSnootlexx: aweee

xxHyperSnootlexx: i miss doing that...

xxHyperSnootlexx: at least we still have this to talk, right?

xxHyperSnootlexx: nothing can ever keep me from talking to you, frisk! <3

Frisky69: i just wish i had more time so we could talk more .3.

Frisky69: too much schoolwork, not enough snootle pets

Frisky69: is there anytime in the future we could meet up?

xxHyperSnootlexx: oh, i hope so!

xxHyperSnootlexx: im kinda really busy with classes for a while tho OTL

xxHyperSnootlexx: snootle pets will have to wait a bit :c

Frisky69: well that's okay

Frisky69: we'll see each other over summer vacation, right?

Frisky69: i know sans gonna put me to work at the hot dog stand but he's really lenient about breaks

xxHyperSnootlexx: of course he is o3o

xxHyperSnootlexx: but yeah, id love to see you then!

xxHyperSnootlexx: i really really miss my favorite frisk ;;

Frisky69: i better be the only frisk D8<

Frisky69: if someone else has my name i have to convince them to change it

Frisky69: and that's gonna take forever and take away from snootle time

xxHyperSnootlexx: pfft

xxHyperSnootlexx: frisk, you're too adorable sometimes.

xxHyperSnootlexx: we need all the snootle time we can get <3

Frisky69: yeah yeah

Frisky69: well, so long as i'm your favorite, i guess it doesn't really matter 83

Frisky69: we've been talking for a while, chara's still not there?

xxHyperSnootlexx: they should be here soon

xxHyperSnootlexx: probably should get going anyhow.

xxHyperSnootlexx: ill talk to you sometime soon?

Frisky69: of course!

Frisky69: we can plan more of our summer break soon

Frisky69: good luck with chara too, be safe and know that you can talk to me if you're having any problems

xxHyperSnootlexx: i know, i know.

xxHyperSnootlexx: bye, frisk!

 

xxHyperSnootlexx is away.

  __

* * *

 

Frisky69: hey snootpal

Frisky69: what's shakin bacon?

xxHyperSnootlexx: nothing much.

xxHyperSnootlexx: how about you? :0c

Frisky69: i've been doin okay, monster kid's begging me to go to the movies with them

Frisky69: something about a new pixar flick, seems cool enough

xxHyperSnootlexx: ooo, sounds fun!

xxHyperSnootlexx: monster kid?

Frisky69: yeah a friend of my roommate's

Frisky69: we happen to share a class this semester and we've been hanging out more because of it

Frisky69: they're pretty cool, you'd like them

xxHyperSnootlexx: probably c:

xxHyperSnootlexx: are they your best friend?

Frisky69: no, you are, silly 8p

Frisky69: you'll always be, you know?

Frisky69: how're things with chara

xxHyperSnootlexx: er...not too good.

xxHyperSnootlexx: we broke up last week.

Frisky69: you did

Frisky69: i'm sorry to hear about that, do you wanna talk?

Frisky69: i'm always here to listen

xxHyperSnootlexx: i know, i just

xxHyperSnootlexx: it's really been hard on me.

xxHyperSnootlexx: ah, i really wish i wasn't such a cry baby

Frisky69: oh asriel

Frisky69: do you want to meet up?

Frisky69: i'll make time for you, i've got nothing planned this weekend

Frisky69: we can just hang out, escape, go to the movies or something

xxHyperSnootlexx: that...that sounds really nice, frisk

xxHyperSnootlexx: hey um

xxHyperSnootlexx: i kind of have a question to ask but i just

xxHyperSnootlexx: i don't want you to hate me for it.

Frisky69: i could never hate you, snootle

Frisky69: shoot, i'm all ears

Frisky69: well not literally, that'd be corny

xxHyperSnootlexx: well i.

xxHyperSnootlexx: do you remember undyne's party?

xxHyperSnootlexx: and we just kind of...went off to do our own thing for a while?

xxHyperSnootlexx: i can't help but wish you kissed me then.

Frisky69: i don't know why i didn't

Frisky69: i just assumed you didn't think of me that way

Frisky69: you always said we were best friends so

Frisky69: i didn't want to test that

Frisky69: i'm sorry

xxHyperSnootlexx: no no you don't have to be sorry

xxHyperSnootlexx: i just

xxHyperSnootlexx: all these years later, and i still wish that you did.

Frisky69: i wish i had too

Frisky69: maybe we still can

xxHyperSnootlexx: i...

xxHyperSnootlexx: i think i might like that a lot.

xxHyperSnootlexx: do you want me to come over? it's an excuse to take a break from this school anyhow.

Frisky69: how about we meet halfway

Frisky69: i know a really good waffle place if you wanna go there, then maybe we can just

Frisky69: do whatever

Frisky69: even if something doesn't pan out, i think some snootle pets might be nice

xxHyperSnootlexx: yeah yeah sounds good

xxHyperSnootlexx: snootle petsssss

xxHyperSnootlexx: ah i cant wait :0c

Frisky69: i'm sure you cant <3

Frisky69: that's what i always miss the most about our time together

Frisky69: just being close with you, i mean

xxHyperSnootlexx: aww <3

xxHyperSnootlexx: but yeah, should we get going now?

xxHyperSnootlexx: maximum snootle pet time is necessary

Frisky69: yeah, i'll meet u there at the waffle place

Frisky69: and then we can go to wherever you want

Frisky69: sound good?

xxHyperSnootlexx: sounds really good!

xxHyperSnootlexx: ill see you there~

 

xxHyperSnootlexx is away.

 

* * *

 

 

Frisky69: hey snootpal

Frisky69: how're you?

xxHyperSnootlexx: eh

xxHyperSnootlexx: things could be better.

Frisky69: yeah?

Frisky69: wanna talk about it?

xxHyperSnootlexx: i just...

xxHyperSnootlexx: i kinda feel like things are weird between us

Frisky69: i know what you mean

Frisky69: but we're still friends, right?

Frisky69: i'd hate to lose you in my life completely

xxHyperSnootlexx: yeah, we're still friends, don't worry about that.

xxHyperSnootlexx: i just

xxHyperSnootlexx: nothing seems really right between us

Frisky69: you're still my snootle to me

Frisky69: but i...i feel like you don't

Frisky69: like you don't really want me around

Frisky69: this is the first time you've been on IM in forever

xxHyperSnootlexx: i know i know.

xxHyperSnootlexx: i really haven't been feeling good lately. im sorry.

xxHyperSnootlexx: so um

xxHyperSnootlexx: how's monster kid doing?

Frisky69: they're doing well

Frisky69: we're still friends

Frisky69: are you and chara friends or have you cut them out

xxHyperSnootlexx: we're still friends.

xxHyperSnootlexx: progressively trying to work things out between us.

Frisky69: oh good

Frisky69: i'm glad to know

Frisky69: i'm sure you've got lots of friends there but i'm glad you get to keep old friends too

xxHyperSnootlexx: yeah.

xxHyperSnootlexx: ive mostly been keeping to myself though

Frisky69: ah

Frisky69: would you have spent time by yourself more in high school if it wasn't for me

xxHyperSnootlexx: yeah, probably.

xxHyperSnootlexx: you always seemed to bring the best out in me

Frisky69: you did too you know

Frisky69: i wanted to be as good as i could for you, because i knew you'd been through so much

Frisky69: i really hope i was

xxHyperSnootlexx: you were

xxHyperSnootlexx: believe me. you were more than kind to me.

xxHyperSnootlexx: i really never deserved that kind of kindness, but you gave it to me anyway

Frisky69: because i loved you

Frisky69: i'm sorry

xxHyperSnootlexx: you can't apologize for something that isn't in your control like that

xxHyperSnootlexx: anyways i

xxHyperSnootlexx: i think i might have to go for a bit.

xxHyperSnootlexx: i don't feel very good.

Frisky69: ok

xxHyperSnootlexx: ill talk to you later frisk

 

xxHyperSnootlexx is away.

 

* * *

 

Frisky69: Hey.

Frisky69: If you don't want to talk, that's fine.

Frisky69: I just thought I'd try, since you came on.

xxHyperSnootlexx: No, it's fine.

xxHyperSnootlexx: I'm sorry that we haven't talked in a while.

Frisky69: I get it.

Frisky69: How are you?

xxHyperSnootlexx: I'm doing a little better, I think.

xxHyperSnootlexx: Might be because college is almost over.

Frisky69: That's good.

Frisky69: To be honest, I'm surprised you still have this account.

Frisky69: I didn't think you'd come back online.

xxHyperSnootlexx: It's what I have to talk to you.

xxHyperSnootlexx: Even if I'm not here much, I know that you'll always be here for me.

Frisky69: Is something going on?

Frisky69: I know I hurt you, so I'm doubly concerned if you're coming to me for something.

Frisky69: Regardless of what it is, I am here for you.

Frisky69: I still consider you my best friend, even if I haven't been an actual good friend at all.

xxHyperSnootlexx: I know, I know.

xxHyperSnootlexx: I kinda just.

xxHyperSnootlexx: Wanted to talk to you again.

xxHyperSnootlexx: About anything other than bad things going on.

Frisky69: I'm here.

Frisky69: Whatever you want to talk about.

Frisky69: I'm really glad to talk to you again.

xxHyperSnootlexx: So am I.

xxHyperSnootlexx: So, ah.

xxHyperSnootlexx: Chara and I recently got back together.

Frisky69: Oh, that's good.

Frisky69: You managed to work things out?

xxHyperSnootlexx: Yeah.

xxHyperSnootlexx: How have things been with Monster Kid?

Frisky69: I wouldn't really know what to call our relationship, to be honest.

Frisky69: But we're close, very close.

xxHyperSnootlexx: That's...that's really good, Frisk.

xxHyperSnootlexx: I can't believe we'll be real adults soon.

Frisky69: I guess we will be.

Frisky69: Are you actually looking forward to it?

xxHyperSnootlexx: A little bit.

xxHyperSnootlexx: I just don't want to keep living in the past.

Frisky69: Do you think that, if we really let go of everything we've gone through together, we would still be able to be friends?

xxHyperSnootlexx: I...

xxHyperSnootlexx: I hope so.

Frisky69: Asriel.

Frisky69: I don't want us to lie to each other or keep things away from each other.

Frisky69: That's what helped rift us apart in the first place, that and the distance.

Frisky69: So, to be honest, I don't know if we could ever continue our friendship if it's going to be like this.

Frisky69: For the past four years, I've had to be the one to contact you when you come on here.

Frisky69: Not to mention the times I tried to talk to you and you never responded...and sometimes you did, and you acted like nothing had happened.

Frisky69: I know I hurt you, but I feel like...

Frisky69: I feel like you stopped caring about me as a person a long time ago.

Frisky69: That's why you tried to rebound onto me, right?

xxHyperSnootlexx: Frisk, don't say I stopped caring about you.

xxHyperSnootlexx: I never did.

xxHyperSnootlexx: Things...have changed between us, I know, but that doesn't stop me from worrying about you.

xxHyperSnootlexx: I...I don't know if I can do this anymore.

Frisky69: I know.

Frisky69: It's so easy to go, isn't it?

Frisky69: Maybe one day, we'll meet again, and we'll be able to solve this then.

Frisky69: But this right now isn't working, and I'm sick of feeling like I can't do anything.

Frisky69: You must know this.

xxHyperSnootlexx: I do.

xxHyperSnootlexx: I so badly want to be selfish right now, but...you're right.

xxHyperSnootlexx: I think I should go. It's for the best, for both of us.

Frisky69: I'm sorry.

Frisky69: This time, I'm going to be the one who goes.

Frisky69: I hope you'll forgive me.

 

Frisky69 is away.


End file.
